Ladder 49
by I.N.V
Summary: When Koji goes to work one day, he's life is on the line. He's stuck inside a burning builing, his friends are searching for him...will they be in time? Has Kouzumi in later on...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my new story that I made! I almost finished the whole story! I have 8 chapters so far, but I'll post one at a time!! X3 Anyway, enjoy!! Please R&R!! Thnkz!**

**Chapter 1: Burning Building**

Fire…there was fire burning from the inside of the 30 story building. Wildfire was more likely. The fire kept burning and burning; helicopters were flying around the building, some were news reporters and some had water hoses to wash out the fire.

Fire trucks below helped out in trying to wash out the fire with water and dirt. People were evacuated; some were still in the blazing building getting rescued. 2 people were still in building on the 4th floor.

There were exactly more then 10 fire trucks from different areas, trying to save the building.

Firefighters below were getting ready to enter to save the last 2 people.

"Koji! Koji!"

"Yeah!" He fixed his helmet; his companion threw him a walkie talkie.

"Okay everyone, listen up!" His leader began as his group came forward; there was four total. "I received information that two people are still trapped inside this goddamn building and we need to get them out! They're on the second floor, understand?" He said.

"Yes, sir!" They all shouted.

They all went inside the burning building and walked up the stairs to search for the missing people.

"Ah man, I'm getting too old for this." The oldest, Kouichi, complained.

"Let's go grandpa!" Kouichi caught up. "You've been working as a fireman more then me. Shouldn't be complaining." Their leader, Takuya said.

They reached the second floor.

"Alright, so far, so good. We'll split up into two groups! Tommy, you're with me! Kouichi and Koji, you're together! Now go!" Takuya tossed them two flashlights, and oxygen tanks with mask. They strapped them on their backs.

They clicked the button the flashlight and a beam of light was shinning out the dark hot area.

"Fire Department! Fire Department!" Koji and Kouichi yelled out flashing their flashlights everywhere.

"Where are they?" Kouichi let out a frustrating sigh.

"Somewhere in here." Koji said as they walked further into the hallway. They stopped in front of a bridge; and not a very stable one either. At any minute, possibly second, it could fall down.

"Hmm…" Koji thought about it. "I'll go first." Koji said grabbing onto the rail and carefully and slowly stepping on the bridge.

"Don't go to fast, Koji."

"Right."

Koji was taking his time to get to the other side of the bridge; fire was underneath and was inches away from the bridge. It took him 3 minutes to get to the other side. It was Kouichi's turn.

"Careful, Kouichi! Take it slow and easy!" Koji shouted from the other side.

"Alright." But then as he took his first step, the fire finally reached the bridge and flames were all over the bridge burning the steel, and melting it.

The bridge collapsed burning and melting into the raging puddle of fire.

"KOUICHI!" Koji yelled his name.

"KOJI! I'm fine!" He yelled back. "You have to go ahead of me! There's no way of me getting to you now!"

"I'll wait for you!"

"NO! There's no way I can get to you, Koji! You must go ahead of me! Go and find them!"

Koji looked at him and agreed. "I'll go, make sure you get to them safe and don't worry about me Kouichi! I'll be fine!"

"I'm counting on you, little brother!" Kouichi held his fist up in front of him as Koji did the same, smiled and left in their own directions.

Thnk you for reading!! I hope u liked it!!

Plz R&R!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Who Needs To Be Rescued?**

Koji searched on his own flashing the light around the area. "Fire Department! Fire Department! Can anyone hear me?!" Koji yelled out with no answer.

"Fire Department!" He yelled again; he heard a cough. "Are you there?!" Koji heard the cough again and followed where the coughing was coming from. He fastened his pace and saw a mall coughing and sitting against the wall.

"Sir!" Koji kneeled next to him and reached for his oxygen mask. "I'm from the Fire Department and I'm here to rescue you! We're getting out of here!" Koji waited for him to breathe in and out from the oxygen mask, he gave the mask back and opened his eyes to see Koji.

"Thank you, sir." 

"You're welcome." Koji grabbed his arm and helped him up. "Let's get you out of here!" Koji said as they walked straight ahead into an opening where below there were fire trucks below.

Koji looked down at the other firemen who looked up at him; Koji waved at them knowing he found one of the missing people.

"OUR LADDER'S TOO SHORT!! YOU HAVE TO MAKE HIM COME DOWN FROM THERE!!" He shouted.

"ALRIGHT!" Koji went back the man who sat next to him, closing his eyes.

"Alright," Koji grabbed some gear and placed it around the man. "What's your name sir?" Koji asked keeping him occupied.

"Kosuke." 

"Alright Kosuke, listen carefully," He looked from Kosuke to the gear. "The ladder that's supposed to get us out of here is too short. So we're going to have to bring you down to the ladder. Understand, Kosuke?"

"O-okay." He looked scared.

"Listen to me, Kosuke. When you're going down, do not look down, and look at me. Just at me, okay?"

Kosuke nodded.

"Okay here we go." Koji wrapped some of the rope to his arm tightly; Kosuke began to crawl slowly on the floor. He then turned to face Koji; he then started to place his foot against the wall and start to climb down to the ladder, where other firemen were waiting for him. Koji held the rope tight with both his legs against the wall.

"Remember Kosuke," Koji began. "Keep your eyes only on me okay?"

Kosuke was too scared to say anything, so he nodded.

"Just keep your eyes on me okay. Keep calm and slowly go down."

"Right." He did as he slowly and carefully went down the building. He was doing great and Koji kept on talking to him, he was almost there.

Then….there was an explosion from the inside of the building.

"What was that?" Takuya and his team looked ahead.

"Koji…" Kouichi muttered.

"C'mon!" Takuya and the others ran.

Kosuke fell from the building but was caught by the firemen on the ladder.

Koji was not found on the second floor, he was caught in the explosion, causing the building to collapse and taking Koji down with it. He was on the floor with chunks of the building on him, he moved a bit but it would hurt him.

"Ah," He gritted his teeth in pain and gave up. He was breathing hard and closed his eyes.

"Koji!" A voice was heard through his walkie talkie. "Koji! Are you okay?" It was Takuya.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I don't know where I'm at though…" He gritted his teeth again feeling pain in his legs.

"Alright, listen. We're going to go back outside and come back to get you!"

"Okay,"

"Just…..just stay alive Koji…" He heard Takuya say as he closed his eyes resting himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Meeting You Guys**

3 Years Ago

Koji walked on the sidewalk and walked inside the building where he'll start his new job as a fireman. On top of the building there was a sign that said, 'Ladder 49'. He looked up and then walked inside where he saw one of the Fireman there reading a magazine.

"Oh hey," He greeted walking up to him shaking his hand. "You must be the new rookie, Koji Minamoto right?" He smiled closing his magazine placing his index finger inside saving his page.

"Yes, yes I am." 

"I'm Tommy Himi." He greeted.

"Hey,"

"Well, let's get you our leader. C'mon." Tommy led Koji to the office, Koji opened the door and walked in to see his new boss……sleeping. He had his book on his face and drool on his face.

"Ahem." Tommy wanted to laugh but held it in. He woke up sitting up straight, his book falling on the desk and wiped off the drool.

"Takuya, this is Koji Minamoto, the rookie."

"Oh yeah, welcome Koji to Ladder 49." He shook his hand." Tommy waited outside Takuya's office.

"Thank you, Takuya." Koji sat on the chair as well as Takuya.

"So Koji, are you up to being a firefighter?"

"Yes I am, sir

"Good. So I understand that Kouichi Kimura is your twin brother correct?"

"Yes sir he is. He's the reason why I'm a firefighter."

"I see, so he's the reason." He let out a laugh. "Well, I'll be glad to have another pair of siblings here."

"Another?" Koji repeated slowly as he arched a brow.

"Yes, Tommy and his brother Yutaka Himi are here. They're a pretty good team." He yawned. "Well anyway, welcome to Ladder 49, kid. Tommy will show you your locker and the team."

Takuya got up from his chair and Koji noticed that Takuya had only his boxers on that had……..bunnies. Pink….bunnies.

"Um…" Koji looked at him. "It was….um, nice to talk to you, Takuya." He smiled at him.

"No problem Koji." He opened the door for him and Tommy looked at him and then at Takuya.

"I'll see you later then." Takuya closed the door.

"Um…" Koji looked confused. Tommy laughed.

"Let's go, Koji." Tommy patted his back and placed his arm around him laughing. Tommy and Koji walked to a room where they saw the other remaining firefighters. Both of them were playing pool.

"Hey guys! Look whose here!" Everyone looked at Koji and smiled.

"Koji," Kouichi walked over to him and hugged him. "Glad you're here."

"Hey Kouichi," He was glad his brother was there with him.

"Koji, this is my older brother Yutaka." He greeted him.

"Hey Koji, nice meeting you." Yutaka shook hands with him.

"Same here."

"Oh and by the way, we have this mini church thing like the Catholics do and confess and ask questions to the Pastor, and come clean, everyone's required to do this, so Tommy's going to take you there. Is that alright with you?" Yutaka grinned.

"Yeah, there's no problem with that," Koji looked at them weird. "I guess." 

"Let's go." Tommy said as he took him to the mini church they had. The mini church wasn't what Koji had imagined; it was the backroom and had a red curtain separating the room.

"Here you are; the Pastor is waiting for you, Koji." Tommy said as he left.

"Thanks." Koji sat down on the chair next to the red curtain.

"Hello Koji," The Pastor said. "How are you today?"

"I'm good Pastor." He replied.

"Wonderful, now, Koji, are you grateful towards your religion?"

"Yes Pastor, yes I am."

"That's good, you should everyday. Now, have you ever had sex yet?"

Koji was taken back by this question. He turned his head sideways a bit. "Um, no. No I haven't."

"So that means your gay right?"

Again, Koji was taken back by the question. "Excuse me?"

"HAHAHA!" Takuya was the Pastor. Everyone walked in by the room next door. "Got your rookie ass!" Everyone laughed and welcomed Koji to Ladder 49.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Rescuing Koji**

Takuya and the others rushed down to the other Firefighters that would be willing to help them out.

"Ah, Takuya!" 

"Sgt. Tai!" Takuya went up and shook hands with him. "Did you get my message?" He said.

"Yes Takuya. We've prepared some objects for you to use to rescue Koji. These would help you get through the building." Tai handed Takuya some objects.

Kouichi, Tommy and Takuya began preparing themselves. Takuya thought he should check on Koji by his walkie talkie. "Koji! Koji! Can you hear me?!" He waited for an answer.

Nothing.

"Koji! KOJI!!" Takuya tried again; Kouichi was worried even more.

"Yeah Boss?" He finally answered.

Takuya and the others were relieved. "…We're coming for you Koji!! You hear?! We're coming for you! Don't go anywhere!" He demanded.

"Okay Boss. I'll be waiting for you guys."

"Good."

"Boss?" 

"Yeah?"

"Tell Kouichi…I'll be fine." Takuya smiled and looked at Kouichi was crying just a bit in happiness.

"…I will." Takuya smiled and went up to Kouichi.

"Thanks Boss." 

"Kouichi," Kouichi looked at him seriously. "Koji said to tell you that he'll be fine."

"…" Kouichi stud silent. "Thank you, Takuya."

"No problem. He'll be okay Kouichi; we're going to get him out no matter what." Kouichi nodded and they went to rescue Koji Minamoto.

They entered the blazing building, starting from the first floor and their destination, the fourth floor.

"Damn, couldn't get any hotter then this!" Tommy wiped his forehead. They avoided some flames and avoided fire.

"Yeah, and they say Phoenix was hot." Takuya said. "Everyone okay?" He looked back to see his companions behind.

"Yeah! Just a little hot, that's about it." Kouichi stated.

"Damn…" Takuya exclaimed.

"What? What is it?" Tommy asked.

"I guess when the explosion occurred; the building collapsed on this side and blocked our way." They were blocked by the bridge that Koji crossed.

"Either that or it just was melted away from the blazing fire. Looking at the rail and chains." Tommy pointed at the melted metal.

"Yeah, looks like it." Takuya examined it.

"Isn't there any other way to get to the other side?" Kouichi asked.

"I wish there was, but we're going to have to saw through here." Tommy said looking at Kouichi.

"Okay, let's do it." So they started to saw the bridge.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Be Proud**

Koji was lying on his back still feeling pain. Koji was breathing through his mouth in and out. He closed his eyes again and remembered his first mission as a firefighter. It was the day after Christmas.

"Yeah, I got the new phone." Yutaka showed off his new phone.

"You better take good care of it, Yutaka! That cost me a lot of yen!" Tommy exclaimed.

"Yeah, don't worry little brother!" Yutaka wrapped his arm around Tommy's neck. "I'll take good care of it!" He took a picture of them together.

"You better…" Tommy muttered.

A red flash filled the room and a siren was heard. Everyone knew what that was, they quickly slid down the pole one by one and strapped on their uniform. Everyone got in their assigned fire trucks and took off.

This was Koji's first mission. He wasn't nervous, but he was scared. He looked pale as well. "You okay there, buddy?" Takuya smiled at him.

"Yeah," He nodded looking at his shoes.

"It's alright Koji. Everyone was scared on their first mission. Don't feel bad."

"Thanks…I guess." Koji sighed. They were almost there and Koji's heart was beating every time they got closer. He closed his eyes, and clamped his hands together.

"Alright here we go!" He opened his eyes and rapidly went out to his companions. "Ready Koji?!" Tommy smiled.

"Y-Yeah." Koji breathed in and out through his mouth.

"Let's go then!" Tommy and Koji went inside the house in need. The fire was only spreading through the third floor. Tommy, Koji and Takuya had a plan to evacuate everyone in the house that's left.

"Alright Koji, this is your first job." Takuya looked at him seriously as Koji was all ears. "You get any one that's in there, out! Understand?" 

"Yes, Boss!" Koji said as he nodded.

"Now go!" Tommy exclaimed.

"Right!!" Koji rushed into the room where the fire was spreading, Tommy and Takuya were watering the fire out with their hose.

"Fire Department!!" Koji called out. "Fire Department! Is anyone here?!" He searched the house and saw a Christmas tree still there burning up, the curtains on fire, and pictures being destroyed.

"Fire Department! Is anyone here?!" Koji shouted.

"Here!" He heard a girl's voice as she coughed. "Help us!"

"Where are you?!" Koji couldn't see very well with all the smoke in his way.

"We're under the table!" The girls shouted coughing. Koji turned around to his left and saw three children embracing themselves. There was a girl and twins, the girl looked older.

"Hold on!" Koji ran over there and reached out for them, the girl reached out for his hand grabbed it with the twins holding on to the sister's hand. "Stay together!" Koji looked at them and then walked out the front door; Takuya and Tommy were still putting out the fire.

"Go outside with Kouichi!! He's waiting for you with the ambulance!" Takuya ordered as Koji ran with the kids outside seeing Kouichi next to the ambulance.

Koji coughed a bit, and Kouichi came up to him. "You okay, Koji?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Thank you," Koji thanked him and went up to the kids. "Are you guys okay?"

"Yes," The twins spoke in unison. "Thank you Mr. Firefighter."

"You're welcome," He smiled at them. "Where are your parents?"

The girl was about to speak with their mother came running to them and crying embracing them as if she never saw them in years.

"You're okay!! You're okay!! Thank god!" She cried for her children as they cried for her.

Koji smiled.

"Koji!!" Takuya came out of the building, he looked at the building and there was no fire. "You did great today for you first day as a firefighter! Good job man!" Takuya congratulated him and went to the family.

Koji was proud of himself.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: His Reason: His Family.**

Koji laid there still on his back waiting for his friends to come and get him out of the damn building he was stuck in. He noticed wherever he looked, there was a brick wall there…he had to think. There were four walls and no opening only from the top. How would his friends get to him? He moved a bit, gritted his teeth in pain…but he ignored his pain and started to move so he could lie on his stomach.

He did. He crawled towards the wall on his left; he looked at the ground searching for something big, sharp, and strong enough to crush through the brick wall. He looked to his left. Nothing. He looked to his right. There was something. He picked it up and it was a metal bar. So he looked at the wall and started to smash it against the brick wall as hard as he could…but he didn't want to waste his energy on it so much, he was careful as in conserving his energy.

Tommy, Takuya and Kouichi were still searching for Koji. They got through the obstacles they came a cross.

"Oh my god! Damn this heat!" Takuya yelled wiping his forehead.

"Stay calm Takuya," Kouichi said. "We're going to get out of here really soon with Koji."

"You're right Kouichi."

"Takuya! We're still on the First floor! Where is Koji's exact location?" Tommy asked.

Takuya grabbed his walkie talkie and talked through it. "Koji!"

No answer.

"Koji! Can you hear me??"

"Y-yeah Boss?" He answered.

"Listen Koji," He began. "Where is your exact location?" Takuya asked as sweat ran through his cheek.

"I don't know where I'm at, Boss! I'm surrounded by four walls and no opening!"

"What the hell kind of building has four walls and no door?" Takuya asked himself. Kouichi and Tommy shrugged,

"Maybe the opening was blocked." Tommy suggested.

"B-boss!" Koji yelled.

"Yeah Koji?!"

"I see a sign here that says the Basement Level!"

"Basement Level…That's good Koji!! Stay there okay?!" Takuya thought for a second. "Wait! Don't stay there! Do you have any way of getting out from there?!"

"I'm making a hole in the wall so I can get to the other side Boss!"

"Good! Keep at it! Well be there Koji!! We'll be there…" Takuya said and continued the search for Koji.

"Where is he, Takuya?" Kouichi asked.

"He's on the Basement Level of this building! If we go down and out of this First Level, we'll reach him on the next level! He's…"

"Actually, Takuya…." Tommy interrupted him. "After this level, there's the lower level and then the Basement Level…." Tommy said.

"DAMN IT!!" Takuya screamed making everything harder. "And I thought we would be able to get him faster..." Takuya looked at Kouichi who looked like he was crying. "We'll move faster…let's go."

They resumed walking to reach Koji.

Koji was breathing hard and was beginning to become tired. His right arm was tired from all that smashing of the wall. He tried his left arm but it did no good at all. He was tired and needed a break. But he didn't give up just yet; he kept going smashing the wall again and again. He then remembered of her.

His wife Zoë Orimoto…..Minamoto. Then he thought of their children that they had 8 years ago. Kosuke and Risa. Their kids that they were happily living with. He couldn't even imagine the thought of his children not being with him. Their only father. He cried just thinking of it. He had a new reason of why to get out. His new and important reason. He reason:

His Family.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Eavesdropping **

It was weeks after Koji joined Ladder 49 and he was doing a great job. Everyone became good friends with each other and they were all like brothers. They received a call that on of the stores caught on fire, but it would seem a strange reason in fact….the fire never reached outside, it contained itself inside the store…

So instead of entering the store, they had to open their way into the fire through the roof. Tommy, Yutaka, Koji, Kouichi, and Takuya were on the roof carefully poking the roof with a wood picker. A metal wood picker.

"Are you sure we should be using wood pickers, Takuya?" Tommy stopped for a second.

"Yeah."

"These are made for picking fire wood…not roof tops." Tommy said as Yutaka pushed him.

"Shut up Lil' Brother. Just do your fucking job." Yutaka said.

"Aren't we mad today?" Koji looked at him.

"Shut up, Koji." Yutaka looked at him with a glare.

"He's just mad that he lost his favorite DVD." Tommy smiled at the thought.

"That's why you're mad, Yutaka? Which movie is it?" Kouichi leaned on his stick.

"None of your business!" He yelled poking the roof harder.

"I can't believe this." Kouichi continued his job.

"I can't believe I lost that damn movie again…" Yutaka muttered to himself. He poked the roof harder and harder until he poked a soft spot. When he poked it once…it made a bigger hole then he thought he would make.

"Hey! I got a small opening!" He poked it twice and a small flame came up. But when he walked, the roof top was too unstable; Tommy and the others looked at him as he looked at them. The roof was tearing into pieces and he was right underneath the raging fire….his weight was too much for the roof and he fell inside the building catching on fire and died instantly.

Yutaka Himi. Cause of Death: Burned alive. Age: 24

Takuya went up to his team. "Today was….a loss." He began. "But we shouldn't be sad about it. He lost his life doing his job and the right thing by helping out." Takuya said.

Kouichi looked over to the side of Takuya and saw Tommy, Mrs. And Mr. Himi and a pastor walk up stairs to talk.

"What about Tommy?" Kouichi asked.

"He'll be taking two days off from the job…he suggested that we shouldn't be worried about him."

"Oh okay, so now what do we do?" Koji asked.

"Grocery Store!" Takuya announced rather loudly.

"Grocery Store? Why?" Koji asked.

"We're out of food genius." Kouichi grinned.

"Oh." Koji felt stupid.

**At the Grocery Store! **

"So why do we need mustard for our fries again?" Koji asked pushing the cart with one hand and using the other to hold the mustard.

"Cuz buddy," Takuya slapped his back making Koji drop the mustard back in the cart and feeling pain on his back. "Mustard and fries are good together! That's why!!" He smiled getting some type of meat.

"Uh-huh…" Koji didn't see how that was good. Kouichi walked behind Koji.

"You okay Koji." 

"Yeah, just a little shocked about what happened today and worried about Tommy." Koji said looking at some sort of fish. "Ew." 

Takuya then threw fruit into the basket thinking he was a basket ball player. "SCORE!" He shouted childishly.

"One point." Koji stated looking at the cheese.

"One? Why only one?" Takuya whined like a child.

Koji looked at him. "You're standing in front of the basket, Takuya." Yeah, Takuya was one step away from the cart.

"…" Takuya looked at him walking backwards, accidentally walking backwards. "Oh sorry!" He looked and saw he bumped into a two girls.

"Oh it's okay." Takuya knew one of the girls. It was his best friend, Nina from elementary school. "Nina?"

"Takuya?" She smiled. "Hey, what's up?" Koji couldn't believe his own eyes. Takuya flirting with a beautiful girl. He had to see this, so he slowly and lazily walked over with the cart and pretending to be interested in the food he had in his hand.

He was eavesdropping.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Meeting you**

"So I heard u got married." Takuya asked.

"It never happened actually."

"Really? That's interesting."

"What a bastard." Koji muttered to himself.

"Hmm, I have an idea, why don't you and your friend," He looked at her smiling at him.

"Zoë…this is Zoë." Nina grabbed her arm.

"Hi." She said.

"Zoë, nice to meet you." Takuya smiled. "Anyway, why don't you and I go on a double date?"

"Ha…like she would go on a date with you." Koji once again muttered putting his 6th item down.

"Really? That would be great! Who else would join us?" Nina seemed excited about the idea.

"Well I was thinking, I don't know if it's a good idea that Zoë would go out with my friend here" Takuya, without looking, grabbed Koji by the shirt. "Koji. If you don't mind that is." Takuya suggested.

"Don't I get a saying in this?" Koji said.

Without looking at Koji, Takuya answered. "No."

Zoë and Nina looked at each other and smiled in agreement. "It's a double date then." Nina shook on it. "Hey, do know where I can get ketchup around here?" Nina asked.

"Of course! I'll take you there as a matter of fact!" Takuya patted Koji on the back as he left with Zoë alone with him.

"So…" Koji began. "Your name is Zoë huh?" he asked.

"Yeah, my name's Zoë. Your name must be Koji then huh?" She asked looking at the frozen food section right across from him.

"Yup. So Zoë," He walked very slowly with his cart. "What….do you do?" He asked.

"Oh, I'm a chef at the Japanese Eclipse." Zoë nodded.

"Oh you're a chef. Nice…" Koji was impressed.

"So what do you do?" Zoë asked.

"I'm a Fire Fighter, I work for Ladder 49. Takuya's my boss." Koji said following Zoë.

"Really? He doesn't seem the leader kind of person." Zoë walked by Koji's side.

"Yeah, that's what I thought in the beginning. He may not look like it, but he is a really good leader." Koji said.

"Yeah, I guess that's what you call more then meet's the eye." Zoë said.

"Yeah…I guess your right." Koji said seeing Takuya and Nina coming towards the two laughing. They seemed to have a good time.

"Hey Koji! We're going on the date tonight at 8!" Takuya announced.

"Tonight?" Koji and Zoë said in unison; they looked at each other.

"Whoa…" Nina smiled.

"Yeah tonight at 8…do you have something else planned?" Takuya looked at Zoë and Koji.

"But we just barely met…" Zoë said.

"That's why dates were invented! So we could get to know each other more!!" Nina said placing two bottle of Ketchup inside Zoë's cart.

"I guess your right." Zoë said.

"So where are we going to go?" Koji asked.

"Japanese Eclipse! Where Zoë's works at!" Nina said.

"Oh." Zoë and Koji said unison again.

"Wow…you guys like, said the same thing. It's pretty weird!" Nina said.

"See you guys tonight then!" Nina and Zoë waved bye to them.

Koji looked at Takuya as he waved goodbye to them, then looked at Koji.

"What?"

"Bastard." He threw a bottle of mustard at him.

"Ow!" He picked of the bottle and followed Koji. "What? What did I do?"


End file.
